


Always There

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [66]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Tony Stark, reader is tony's sister, your ex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony had always been extremely protective of you, his last living family. Nobody hurts his family without facing the consequences.





	Always There

Tony heard a door being slammed shut. It was a normal sound in the tower, but seen as you had been on a date with your boyfriend... Let's just say Tony was suspicious. Someone ran down the hall, past his room, and then another door was slammed. Probably yours. He got up, entering the hallway. Then there were sobs. Your sobs. Tony rushed to your door, pressing his ear against it. Yup, definitely your sobs. He knocked quietly, and your sobbing stopped. "Who- who's there?!" Tony felt his heart sink. "It's me"

"Come in...", you replied quietly. Tony did as he was told, eyes landing on your form. You were sitting on your bed, hugging a pillow to your chest. You were shivering, tears spilling from your eyes. You make-up was running down your face with the salty water, your eyes were red and puffy. Tony felt his anger rise. He sat down across from you, immediately pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. "What happened?", he asked softly despite his anger. "M-my boyfriend- or should I say ex..?-" Tony interrupted you. "That Caleb dude?!" He heard your humourless chuckle. "Alex... I heard him talking with his... girlfriend, I guess? He said he was only using me for my money... I dumped him right then and there.", you whimpered, snuggling into the embrace of your brother. You started crying again before he could answer. 

Tony had finally calmed you down. You were currently sleeping, dressed in your favourite pyjamas. Tony was furious, preparing to go out and find the dick that hurt his sister. He flung open the door with a stern expression when he saw it. Your ex. Hand raised and ready to knock. He stared at Tony, fear obviously rising. His hand started shaking. "H-hey Tony!", he said, putting a fake smile on his face. Tonys eye twitched. "I-is (YN) home?" Tony nodded, deciding to play along for a little while. Caleb - or Alex? Who cares? - looked surprised. "Great! C-can I come in?" Tony tilted his head, forcing a smile on his lips. He stepped aside, letting him come inside. 

"So... where's (YN)?" Tony shrugged. "In her room, I think. But can I offer you a drink first?" Alex - Caleb? - nodded. Tony walked up to the bar, pouring a glass of whiskey. He then went back to Alex, but as he reached out for the glass, Tony just threw the liquor over him. "So... bud. I think it's time for us to have a talk..."

You felt a lot better when you walked into the living room. Still sad, but better. Tony was sat at the couch, a smug grin on his face as he watched the TV. You wondered for a second if he had done something, but decided it wasn't worth the effort of asking. You sat down beside him, snuggling up to him once again. His arms curled itself around your body, pulling you even closer. "You know I'll always be there for you, right?", he asked. You nodded. "Good. Then look at the TV"

You did what you were told to, mouth falling open. There was Alex, running around in his underwear, being chased by on of Tonys suits. You couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
